Selfish
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Bagiku, keegoisan adalah sifat yang memang sudah sewajarnya ada pada diri manusia. Selalu ingin menang dan tak pernah puas. Tapi kenyataannya, itu semua hanyalah bualan semata... untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Sequel SPICE! Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


Bagiku...

Keegoisan adalah sifat yang memang sudah sewajarnya ada pada diri manusia.

Selalu ingin menang—

—dan tak pernah puas.

**.**

**.**

Tapi kenyataannya, itu semua hanyalah bualan semata...

...untuk menghibur diriku sendiri—

—yang tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai sang bulan.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : AU, OOC, etc.

Rate : T+ for language

**.**

**Sequel fic SPICE!**

**.**

**.**

**SELFISH**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf."

Entah sudah berapa kali kata tabu untuk seorang Uchiha itu kukatakan. Dan, entah berapa kali juga aku mendapat perlakuan hina atas jawaban darinya. Sejak kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah menanggapi apapun yang kukatakan padanya.

Oh ralat.

Dia bahkan sudah tidak menganggapku ada lagi.

Bagaikan genangan air yang mengganggu di tengah jalan dimana orang berlalu lalang, dia melewatiku dengan aura dingin di sekitarnya. Bahkan sekedar melirikku saja tidak mau. Seolah matanya akan terbakar jika dia melirikku meskipun sudah sedikit. Walaupun orang-orang di sekitar kami sudah berusaha menegurnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tengah berbicara dengannya, dia tetap tidak peduli. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis pada orang yang menegurnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Aku juga tahu, semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. Ya, mereka mengasihaniku yang merupakan penakluk seribu wanita, kini sedang diinjak habis-habisan oleh seorang wanita. Tapi, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya. Tidak ada lagi ego, tidak ada lagi gengsi, tidak ada lagi topeng. Aku ingin dia memaafkanku. Walau kemungkinannya hanya satu persen.

Aku tidak peduli, meskipun aku tahu dosa yang telah kulakukan padanya tidak bisa dihapus dengan mudah.

Aku ingin dia memaafkanku, lalu melihatku seorang.

Ya.

Karena aku adalah laki-laki yang egois.

**xXx**

_**Long time ago, I always looked up to the sky**_

_**I asked to my self, how big this world could be**_

**xXx**

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, lalu kubalikkan tubuhku dan berlari mengejar jejak yang ia tinggalkan. Kakiku terus kulangkahkan untuk berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Punggungnya. Aku ingin menggapai punggungnya. Aku ingin menyentuh bahunya dan memaksanya berbalik untuk melihatku kembali dan berkata bahwa aku ada di sini. Hingga selangkah lagi, aku dapat menyentuh bahunya—

—tapi, gerakan tanganku terhenti.

Rasa takut menghinggapiku, tepat saat ujung jariku menyentuh bahu kecilnya. Aku takut menyakitinya lagi. Aku takut melihatnya menangis lagi. Aku takut atas semua perlakuanku yang bisa membuatnya tersakiti. Dan rasa takut itu semakin membesar di dalam tubuhku, membuatku dengan sangat terpaksa menarik kembali tanganku yang sudah hampir menyentuhnya. Namun tetap saja, wanita itu merasakannya meskipun hanya ujung jariku yang menyentuhnya. Dia berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Wajahku menegang, begitu pula aura di sekitarku. Seolah-olah semua orang hanya melihat ke arahku. Bibirku terbuka, berusaha mengucapkan sepatah kata memalukan yang biasa kukeluarkan. Tapi, suaraku tak kunjung keluar. Rasanya duniaku berhenti begitu saja. Degup jantungku terus berdetak kencang dua atau bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menelan ludah sesaat dan berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Aku—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi?" tanyanya membuat mulutku tertutup seketika. Aku menarik napas, harusnya aku tahu dan siap untuk segala konsekuensi yang akan datang. Tapi sepertinya, aku belum sepenuhnya siap.

Wanita itu berbalik, akan meninggalkanku lagi. Dia terus melangkah

menjauhiku, mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dariku. Seolah aku adalah kuman berbahaya yang akan memberikan penyakit jika dia berdiri kurang lebih satu meter di dekatku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, siapa aku, siapa dia, dimana posisiku, dimana posisinya—aku sudah tidak mempedulikan semua itu.

"AKU INGIN KAU MEMAAFKANKU!" teriakanku menggema di sepanjang koridor, para guru dan murid yang kebetulan berada di sekitarku langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang terkenal sudah meniduri banyak wanita ini—termasuk dia, "APA SUSAHNYA MEMAAFKANKU, HAH?"

Bodoh.

Padahal, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Wanita itu menoleh, iris hijau _emerald _miliknya tidak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu. Aku tidak perlu bertanya kemana hilangnya cahaya itu dan siapa yang seenaknya mengambil cahaya dari bola matanya yang indah itu. Karena aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya, orang bodoh yang egois. Dan kotor.

Bibir ranumnya terbuka, "Kau masih bertanya?" balasnya dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terus menatap ke arahnya dan juga diriku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat. Sial, kenapa aku begitu takut? "Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang, kau selalu berada di ranking dua kelas." Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin. Dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kali ini, aku tidak akan menahannya lagi.

Aku terlalu pengecut.

**xXx**

_**One day, I looked up to the sky again**_

_**I found something up there, that thing shining so beautiful**_

**xXx**

"Sasuke_-kun_~ hari ini mau datang ke rumahku?" tanya seorang gadis—oh bukan, dia sudah bukan gadis lagi. Aku melirik dari ujung mataku, siapa perempuan yang akan mengajakku bersenang-senang lagi hari ini. Oh, Matsuri... ya? Entahlah, aku jarang mengingat nama-nama wanita yang sudah memberikan kesenangan padaku.

_Well, _lebih tepatnya untuk apa kau mengingat nama sesuatu yang pada nantinya tetap saja akan kau buang?

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan senyum terbaikku, "Maaf, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar di rumah." Jawabku _to the point. _Jujur saja, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini. Dan melakukan _sex... _kurasa bukan penyembuh yang tepat untuk sekarang.

Wanita berambut coklat itu bergelayut manja di lenganku, membuat aku nyaris saja meludahinya jika aku tidak ingat bagaimana menjaga imej, "Oh ayolaaaah. Aku pasti bisa menyembuhkan rasa capekmu itu, Sasuke_-kun_~" rayunya. Aku menghela napas mengendalikan amarah yang mulai bergejolak di dadaku. Dengan senyum terpaksa aku melepaskan tanganku dari gelayutannya.

"_Gomen_, hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali." Ucapku dengan nada ambigu. Tanpa mau berurusan dengannya lebih lama lagi, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku secepat yang aku bisa. Aku ingin pulang, lompat ke atas tempat tidur dan mengistirahatkan pikiranku yang penuh dengan beban. Terutama karena wanita itu.

Entah Kami-sama ingin memberiku sedikit hadiah atau bagaimana, saat akan keluar kelas aku menabraknya. Aku sempat merintih sakit karena dahinya yang mengenai daguku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu _onyx _milikku menangkap warna rambut yang sangat kukenal dan kusuka. Dan pada akhirnya gerakan tubuhku terhenti karenanya.

Sedikit, aku sempat mendengar dia mendecih.

Dia melewatiku begitu saja tanpa kata-kata yang berarti. Aku tidak kaget, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa—walau menyakitkan. Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha tidak peduli dan kembali melangkah keluar kelas. Setidaknya... sampai kata-kata seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Hei Sakura! Benarkah kau akan pindah ke Amerika?"

**xXx**

_**My mom said, that bright thing was a moon**_

_**I was excited **_

_**Since that time, I always wait the moon at my window's room**_

**xXx**

Bola mataku membulat seketika. Tanganku mencengkram keras lengan tas yang kusangkutkan di bahu. Aku berusaha menajamkan telingaku, berharap apa yang kudengar tadi salah. Aku masih belum membalikkan tubuh, sampai suara yang sangat kukenal menyahut pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Ya, seminggu lagi."

Cengkraman pada lengan tasku semakin mengendur. Maksudnya... kali ini aku akan benar-benar berpisah dengannya? Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Tanpa perlu berpikir hal yang bukan-bukan, aku segera berlari menabrak bahu beberapa siswa. Aku tidak peduli yang penting sekarang aku pulang—dan melupakan semuanya.

**#**

"..."

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik yang merupakan sahabat Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu melihat ke arah yang sama seperti yang diperhatikan sang sahabat, pintu kelas.

Haruno Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ekspresinya kembali dingin. Dia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Ino melihatnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

**#**

**xXx**

_**Until now, I still see the same moon**_

_**I don't know why—**_

—_**but I feel comfortable**_

**xXx**

Hari-hari tetap berjalan sejak saat itu. Aku sudah mulai berhenti untuk meminta maaf darinya. Kami berdua kembali menjalani hari seperti biasa, lebih tepatnya seperti hari-hari sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Aku dan dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya seolah kejadian yang naas itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Aku kembali hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

Seperti sekarang, di tengah pelajaran ketiga hari ini sudah kelima kalinya aku melirik dia yang sedang serius mencatat soal yang guru berikan di papan tulis. Kesekian kalinya pula aku menghela napas dan menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Aku benar-benar kesal.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku begitu menyukainya?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang berbentuk _raven _dengan frustasi. Konsentrasi, konsentrasi Uchiha Sasuke! Menarik napas, aku mulai mencatat soal yang dicatat oleh sang guru di papan tulis. Meskipun tanganku bergerak untuk mencatatnya, tetap saja pikiranku kosong. Aku masih belum bisa konsentrasi dengan baik rupanya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Apakah kalian sudah mendengar tentang kepindahan Sakura yang tinggal tiga hari lagi ke Amerika?"

Pertanyaan guru itu sukses menghentikan tanganku untuk menulis. Aku mencengkram erat pensil di tanganku sementara anak-anak lain menjawab 'iya' pada pertanyaan tadi. Aku mendecih, berusaha menulikan pendengaranku, aku kembali menulis tak acuh.

"Karena hari Jum'at adalah tanggal merah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bersalaman dengan Sakura? Sakura, kau juga boleh berpamitan dulu sekarang."

Perintah guru itu serentak membuat para murid—kecuali diriku—berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing dan menghampiri tempat duduknya. Aku hanya diam mengamati tempatnya yang sekarang dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelas kami. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena tubuhnya tertutupi oleh beberapa punggung. Aku menghela napas. Meskipun ingin menemuinya, aku tidak yakin dia akan menerimaku begitu saja. Kemungkinannya besar dia akan mengusirku dan mempermalukanku di depan kelas.

Aku membereskan mejaku, memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas, lalu tanpa ada yang menyadari, aku berjalan ke meja guru di depan untuk meminta izin pulang. Aku bilang bahwa hari ini kepalaku sangat sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. _Well, _mudah saja mendapatkan izin itu mengingat guru di depanku sekarang ini pernah tidur dua sampai tiga kali denganku. Dia tersenyum seraya menyuruhku pulang—bahkan mengatakan hati-hati padaku. Terlalu gampang.

Saat aku berjalan di depan kelas menuju pintu kelas, aku sempat melihatnya sekilas.

Kedua hijau _emerald _yang nantinya akan sangat kurindukan.

Dan aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa mendengar dari jarak sejauh ini, saat aku mengatakan "Maaf," padanya.

**xXx**

_**I want to reach that moon**_

_**Before it going to hide behind the black clouds**_

**xXx**

"Sasuke, ini tehmu," ucap _kaasan_ di belakangku. Sekarang, aku sedang tiduran di atas kasurku seraya memeluk gulingku membelakangi pintu kamarku. Entahlah, aku benar-benar pusing hari ini, "kutaruh tehmu di atas meja ya, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja pada _kaasan_."

"...ya." jawabku singkat tanpa membalikkan posisi tubuhku. _Kaasan_ tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Beliau langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku. Aku tahu, karena aku mendengar suara pintu tersebut ditutup.

Beberapa saat setelah pintu ditutup, aku memposisikan diriku telentang di atas kasur. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan jengah. Aku kesal, sangat kesal sampai-sampai rasanya ingin memukul sesuatu. Hari sudah malam dan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, tapi aku belum mengantuk. Perlahan tapi pasti aku bisa mendengar kegiatan di luar kamar mulai berkurang. Sepertinya penghuni rumah ini selain diriku sudah mulai menuju ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

Aku menghela napas dan bangkit untuk duduk. Kubukakan jendela di samping kasurku. Malam ini terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya, tidak ada bintang dan... bulan. Mungkin malam ini menunjukkan keadaan diriku sekarang.

Tapi, beda dengan malam yang masih bisa didatangi bulan atau bintang kapan saja—

—bulan atau bintang tak akan pernah datang padaku untuk menyinariku dengan sinarnya.

Tidak.

Tak akan pernah.

**xXx**

_**I lift up my hands in the middle of night**_

_**Even though I know its impossible**_

_**I still try**_

**xXx**

Satu hari sudah berjalan sejak aku keluar kelas lebih cepat kemarin. Waktu selalu berjalan terlalu cepat dan bagiku itu menyakitkan. Seperti kemarin sepulang sekolah, aku mengurung diri di kamarku seharian. Duduk di pojokan kasur seraya memeluk kedua kakiku yang dilipat. Aku menangis dalam diam. Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu tentang semua ini. Aku hanya... ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa. Aku memang sengaja menyia-nyiakannya karena aku tahu walau berusaha untuk memanfaatkannya, hasilnya tidak akan memuaskan.

"Sasuke?" tubuhku menegang mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal memasuki kamarku. Kueratkan pelukanku pada kedua kakiku yang terlipat. Tanpa mengangkat kepalaku, aku bergumam.

"_Nani yo, aniki?_" bisikku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku lalu sesuatu yang lain duduk di atas kasurku. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai aku merasa sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambut biru dongker milikku dengan kasar.

Uchiha Itachi—_aniki -_ku terkekeh kecil, "Ada apa Sasuke? Tidak biasanya _otouto-_ku ini begitu murung~" aku mendengus kecil mendengar nada menggoda Itachi seperti biasa, "aah, kau habis putus dengan pacarmu, _ne?_"

"Kurang tepat." Balasku sinis.

Itachi tertawa lagi, "Ditolak?"

"...sedikit lagi." Jawabku pelan. Kini Itachi terdiam, sepertinya dia mengerti masalahku sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan Itachi sedang tersenyum di depanku. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu seperti apa tipikal perempuan yang bisa menolakmu bahkan membuatmu stress begini," Itachi menghela napas lagi sementara kini aku mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap _onyx _miliknya yang sama denganku, "tapi, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Benar kan?"

"Langsung saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gusar. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat wajahku yang terlihat kebingungan lalu dia menatap ke luar jendela seperti yang biasa kulakukan di setiap malam.

"Hei Sasuke," Itachi kembali menatapku dengan senyuman ramah khas miliknya. Entah kenapa detak jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, "kata siapa manusia tidak bisa menyentuh bulan?"

**xXx**

_**When I realize about something**_

_**I start to cry**_

**xXx**

**CRAAT**

"Hah hah!" berlari dan terus berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan hujan badai yang berusaha menghentikan langkahku, aku terus berlari menantang salah satu karunia alam yang _Kami-sama_ berikan ini.

Hari ini adalah harinya. Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam Itachi mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Kenapa... aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku bisa mengerti jika dia tidak mau memberikan cintanya untukku tapi setidaknya... aku ingin meminta maafnya.

Sampai. Aku sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku mengatur napas di tengah hujan yang terus menerus menusuk tubuhku hingga menggigil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang habis Sakura lakukan hingga sekarang dia hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kukumpulkan keberanianku untuk berteriak keras di tengah bisingnya hujan angin yang menyebalkan ini, "SAKURA!"

Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arahku. Melihat diriku yang begitu menyedihkan karena kebasahan terkena hujan. Lalu matanya kembali menatapku seperti itu. Seolah aku adalah sampah yang bahkan sudah tidak pantas untuk ada dan mempertahankan eksistensi di dunia ini. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, kali ini tak akan kubiarkan dia menghindar lagi!

"Jika... kau memang akan pergi," aku berbisik pelan dan kembali mengambil napas, "SETIDAKNYA MAAFKANLAH AKU!"

"Maaf?" wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mencibir seolah apa yang barusan kukatakan itu sangat lucu di telinganya, "Semua orang juga bisa mengucapkannya." Lanjutnya dengan lantang dan terdengar angkuh. Aku kembali merasa sakit, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk mundur lagi.

Aku pun memantapkan hatiku, "Kalau kau tidak percaya, baiklah," meski sekilas aku bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mulai goyah. Ya, Sakura yang ada di depanku sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang sebenarnya. Aku percaya. Dan karena itu, aku berada di sini, "besok kau akan pergi kan? Aku akan menunggu di sini." Ucapku tanpa takut sedikit pun.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak akan mempedulikan apapun yang terjadi padaku, kan?" tubuhku mulai mati rasa saat tiap titik air itu menusuk permukaan kulitku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh jatuh sekarang. Aku datang bukan untuk kalah. Aku datang bukan untuk dipermalukan. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum tipis terukir di bibirku ketika aku mengucapkan, "Aku akan menunggumu."

Wajahnya menegang sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan itu. Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan menggertakkan giginya. Wanita yang sudah menjadi cinta pertamaku sejak SD tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya seolah tidak peduli dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah hujan yang kabarnya tidak akan berhenti hingga esok hari.

Kupejamkan mataku begitu sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Senyuman tipis masih tidak hilang dari wajahku. Aku tidak akan menjadi laki-laki yang akan lari lagi. Akan kupegang janjiku.

Kududukkan diriku di trotoar depan rumahnya. Aku menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Hujan yang deras ini cukup menyulitkan pernapasanku. Kedua tangan kukepalkan dengan erat untuk menguatkan tubuhku.

**xXx**

_**I jump from my window to catch that moon**_

_**But its useless**_

_**I fall to the ground**_

**xXx**

Kulirik jam _water resistent _yang melilit di pergelangan tanganku untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sudah lima jam berlalu sejak aku menunggu di luar dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas untuk melihat keadaan di malam hari ini. Ah, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda cuaca akan berubah.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Kuhela napas untuk melihat jendela di sebelah kanan lantai dua—jika aku tidak salah, itu merupakan kamar pribadinya. Cahaya masih keluar dari sana, meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia masih belum tidur. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan diriku di depan tiang lampu trotoar di depan rumahnya.

.

.

**#**

"...cih."

"Sakura? Kau masih belum tidur?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut _dark pink _seraya membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Di saat yang bersamaan, sang anak baru saja menutup gorden kamarnya setelah mengintip sesuatu dari sana, "Hm? Ada apa? Kau terlihat gusar."

Anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir _kaasan._"

Wanita yang dipanggil _kaasan _itu memandang anaknya dari bawah sampai atas. Sampai kapan pun, seorang ibu tidak akan bisa dibohongi dengan mudah oleh anaknya. Tapi menyadari anaknya yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu kemungkinan besar tidak mau bercerita kepadanya, akhirnya wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum, "Baik, tidurlah Sakura. Kalau kau kurang tidur, bisa-bisa kau malah merepotkan _kaasan. _Besok akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang, sayang." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Begitu sang _kaasan _sudah keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura kembali mengintip sekali lagi. Melihat bagaimana seorang laki-laki bodoh masih menunggunya di tengah hujan badai. Dan dia masih ada, membuat Sakura mencengkram erat gorden yang dia genggam. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wanita ini gusar. Bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki bodoh itu termasuk teman semasa kecilnya dan dia cukup mengenalnya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang egois tapi dia—

—selalu menepati apa yang dia katakan.

**xXx**

_**My wounds still increasing after that time**_

_**It won't stop**_

**xXx**

"Uhuk uhuk." Hujan semakin deras. Kepalaku semakin pusing dan tubuhku enggan untuk berhenti menggigil. Aku berusaha membetulkan jaketku, sebisa mungkin melindungi kepalaku karena aku tidak menjamin aku bisa bertahan setelah titik-titik air ini semakin gila menusuk permukaan kepala dan kulitku.

Getaran-getaran di tubuhku semakin terasa kencang. Bibirku memucat, tanganku seolah membeku. Sesaat aku sempat berpikir, apa aku akan mati di sini? Tapi kurasa itu mustahil jika hanya karena kehujanan selama kurang lebih tujuh jam. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, kutarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Tubuhku mati rasa, entah kemana kehangatan yang selalu kurasakan dari setiap aliran darah di dalam tubuhku.

**KREK**

...Apa telingaku mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik? Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tapi aku mendengar seperti suara pintu dibuka. Aku memejamkan mataku, kembali berkonsentrasi dengan mengumpulkan kehangatan yang bisa kugapai sendiri—

"Kau memang bodoh."

Telingaku berdengung, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Secara reflek aku langsung berdiri tegak dan berbalik. Kedua _onyx _milikku membulat melihat dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya enggan menatap ke arahku dan melirik ke ujung bawah kirinya, uap putih berkumpul di depan mulutnya saat dia berbicara, "Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

Meskipun dia mengucapkannya dengan dingin seperti biasa, entah kenapa kehangatan yang sedari tadi kucari kini berkumpul di dadaku membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

**xXx**

_**At that time I don't know why**_

_**That moon suddenly shining to me**_

**xXx**

"Haru—"

"Jangan salah paham, Uchiha-_san,_" ucapannya menghentikan panggilanku. Aku tersenyum maklum dan akhirnya aku kembali menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya, "aku keluar hanya untuk menyuruhmu segera pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau kalau sampai orang tuaku keluar dari rumah ini dan melihatmu masih di luar seperti orang bodoh." Desisnya.

Aku tertawa kecil di tengah hujan yang turun semakin lebat membuat alisnya mengerut sebal, "_Gomen._" Bisikku dengan menunduk.

Dia tidak membalas, meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum tipis dari wajahku. Aku ingin seperti ini untuk sesaat, dalam menit-menit dan detik-detik terakhir yang bisa kugapai bersamanya. Saat kutengadahkan kembali kepalaku, aku sedikit heran melihat dia memakai tudung jaketnya. Sampai tiba-tiba dia turun dari teras rumahnya dan berjalan di tengah hujan menghampiriku. Aku masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku saat dia membuka pagar rumahnya dan mendekatiku.

Degup jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tepat di depanku, Sakura berdiri dan menatapku begitu intens. Aku nyaris melupakan bagaimana caranya berbicara, "...Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu pergi?" tanyanya pelan dan sedikit tertutupi dengan suara hujan.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada," tatapannya masih sama saat aku memberi jeda, "aku akan selalu menunggumu. Tenang saja, jika nanti orang tuamu keluar aku akan mencari tempat untuk sembunyi." Lanjutku dengan senyum tertahan.

Kini senyumku hilang dan kami bertatapan. Untuk ke sekian kalinya aku terus menghindar dari tatapannya dengan menunduk ke bawah. Wajahku menghangat dan mungkin memerah. Rasa sakit dan dingin yang sedari tadi menjalari tubuhku rasanya hilang begitu saja. Dengan dia yang hanya berdiri bersamaku saja rasanya... sudah cukup. Perlahan tapi pasti air mataku menetes begitu saja, tapi aku cukup yakin Sakura tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena tersamarkan dengan air hujan, "Terima kasih... sudah mau menganggapku ada lagi."

**xXx**

_**The morning will come**_

_**And my moon will go away**_

**xXx**

Wanita itu sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataanku. Tapi dia langsung membuang mukanya, "A-Aku sudah bilang, jangan salah paham! Aku masih membencimu, Uchiha-_san!_" berangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat gusar.

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Iya aku tahu," jeda beberapa saat, "tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Haruno -_san._"

Kami berdua kembali terdiam. Hujan mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit—membuatku sedikit lega. Kini wajahnya bisa kulihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Saat aku ingin berbicara lagi, dia sudah mendahuluiku, "Aku sudah tahu, sejak lama..."

"Aku tahu kalau kau selalu mencintaiku, Uchiha-_san,_" aku sedikit terkejut dia mengucapkannya dengan menunduk sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, "dan memang, aku sempat membalas perasaanmu itu tapi—kenapa?" aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku saat mendengar suara isakan dari bibirnya, "Sejak masuk SMA, kau mulai berubah..."

"Kau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal," dia menggeleng di depanku, "Uchiha yang kukenal selalu diam, dingin pada sekitarnya, misterius, dan pintar. Tapi kau yang seperti itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke sekolah dan menggandeng tangan berbagai gadis. Bukan hanya itu, mulai beredar pula rumor yang mengatakan kau meniduri gadis-gadis itu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya..." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia masih akan terus berbicara, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkannya.

"Tapi kau semakin liar, membuatku mau tak mau percaya dan mulai menjaga jarak denganmu. Aku pikir kau sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi sampai akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal yang tidak berubah darimu—" wanita di depanku ini menengadahkan kepalanya. Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan lagi... aku kembali merasakan takut.

"—kau masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti waktu itu... bahkan sampai sekarang..."

**xXx**

_**Finally, I understand now**_

_**I force my smile in the middle of my tears**_

**xXx**

"A-Aku..." aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan. Apa yang dia katakan semuanya benar. Waktu itu aku sudah putus asa karena mengira tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku mabuk-mabukan dan begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di kamar salah satu pelacur.

Dari situlah aku sadar, dengan meniduri perempuan dan mendapat kenikmatan dari mereka akan membuatku melupakan semuanya. Entah sejak kapan kaum hawa selain dia di kepalaku adalah alat untuk memuaskan nafsu dan pelampiasan. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku pun mulai merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri.

Dengan takut-takut, aku menatap wanita di depanku ini. Yang di luar perkiraanku adalah saat nafsu dan setan membutakan penglihatanku sehingga membuatku melukai wanita yang paling kucintai ini. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari _Kami-sama_—entahlah.

Tapi... apa aku masih memiliki harapan?

"Haruno-_san_..."

Lidahku serasa tercekat saat aku ingin berbicara lagi. Dia kembali melangkah mendekatiku bahkan kali ini menyentuh bahuku. Detak jantungku semakin mengeras dan aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Wajahku terus menghangat ketika kulihat dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Di tengah hujan yang deras ini, pandanganku memang sedikit mengabur. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memajukan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Napasku tertahan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia hanya menyentuhkannya saja padaku sementara aku yang masih takut hanya bisa terdiam. Sebab aku tahu dari ciuman yang singkat ini, dia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkanku. Aku terima jika ini memang sepantasnya kudapatkan. Dia melepaskan ciuman ini dan kami kembali bertatapan. Kilat sekilas membuatku bisa sedikit melihat wajahnya dengan semburat merah tipis nyaris tak terlihat. Dan aku yakin kalau aku juga berekspresi sama.

"Sekarang pergilah..." ucapnya sesaat sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan berbalik menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang selalu membelakangiku seperti biasa. Tapi berbeda dari biasanya, aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirku.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan selalu menunggumu," ucapanku menghentikan langkahnya meskipun dia tetap enggan berbalik untuk menatapku di tengah hujan ini, "karena itu, aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal—"

"—tapi, sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura..."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya lagi. Karena setelah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku sempat melihat lengannya mengusap matanya. Apa dia menangis? Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah kusesalkan.

Aku bersyukur sudah mencintaimu, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

_**Yeah, I understand**_

_**I'll never get the moon that I love**_

**.**

_**But even so,**_

_**I still waiting and keep loving you until the end,**_

_**my moon**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sequel dengan 4000 words ini selesai juga... #teparditeras

Sebenarnya di luar perkiraan juga sih bisa nyampe 4000 words D: semoga masih ada yang mau baca deh orz gomeeeeeeen banget kalau nih sequel yang udah saya janjikan lama banget keluarnya maklum, penyakit author... #dibakar

TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMILIH FIC**SPICE!**SEBAGAI**BEST LEMON/LIME FOR MULTICHAPTER** DI AJANG **IFA 2011**

Saya terharu banget bisa masuk ke dalam tahap voting coret-walaupun-diurutan-kedua-coret, pokoknya terima kasiiiiiiiiih banget buat yang udah milih sampai tahap akhir. Terima kasih juga buat para pantia IFA 2011. Arigatchuuuuuu :'D

Terima kasih juga yang sudah menominasikan saya alias **Kira Desuke **sebagai **Best Ideas **dan **The Most Favorite Author**. Terharu banget bisa masuk tahap voting pula walau lagi-lagi jatuh di urutan kedua hwehehehe xD

Pokoknya terima kasih banget buat kalian semua, walaupun saya coret-jarang-update-coret masih ada yang mau nominasiin tuh sesuatu banget. Yang nominasiin di **Best Diction **juga makasih, tetep seneng ada yang nominasiin walau gak masuk voting fufufufu pokoknya makasih yaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Dan tentu saja, untuk yang sudah menominasikan fic saya selain **SPICE! **(saya lupa apa saja #plak) walau tidak masuk tahap polling juga, terima kasih yaaaaa 8D

Oke, kembali ke fic ini. Apa feelnya masih kerasa? Atau ada yang kurang? _Don't be shy to tell me _xD Tapi teteup~ flame alay dan sejenisnya tidak saya tanggapin dan langsung saya hapus biar gak menuh-menuhin kotak review ;3

Segitu saja. Akhir kata terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mau baca fic ini, bahkan sampai review. Pokoknya kata terima kasih saya gak akan cukup kalau ditulis lol xDD Review desu~?


End file.
